The Power of Lies
by ChocolateCat
Summary: Draco and Ginny broke it off, and now they are pining for each other. But there is one secret that Draco hasn’t let anyone know, and Ginny is about to find out… (A/N: pleeease R/R! this is my first story...)
1. And so it begins

Title: The Power of Lies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. meh.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Draco and Ginny broke it off, and now they are pining for each other. But there is one secret that Draco hasn't let anyone know, and Ginny is about to find out.  
  
*************************  
  
Ginny Weasley looked up into the bright green eyes above her and smiled. Their bodies compressed the green grass in front of the lake and the sky was a stark blue above them. "It's what he wants. It's what he wants." She kept repeating these words to herself as Harry's lips descended on hers. While he moaned her name, Ginny couldn't help thinking, no, wishing that the body above her had white-blond hair and silver eyes.  
  
*************************  
  
Draco peered out the narrow window in the East Tower, looking intently at the two bodies under a tree by the lake. He couldn't help his hand balling into a fist; he couldn't help the sudden surge of rage that burst through him. "Totally uncalled for." he muttered to himself, disgusted. "Draco." A voice behind him called seductively, and he turned, his deep silver eyes meeting violet ones. As he descended upon Pansy Parkinson, he wouldn't help wishing the body under his was Ginny Weasley's.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry stood up after about an hour or so, offering Ginny his hand. She accepted. As they walked back to the castle together they talked of trivial things, like Quidditch and the weather. If Harry noticed Ginny was a bit distracted, he didn't let on.  
  
"Hungry, Gin?" he asked her, motioning towards the Great Hall. It was just before lunch.  
  
"Er. no. I need to catch up on my Charms homework; Flitwick has really been piling it on lately.I'm sure I'll be hungry for dinner" she said hurriedly. She needed to get away from him, and hoped he wouldn't remember that Professor Flitwick had been out of class for a week with the flu. She smiled apologetically at Harry and hurried away, wincing when she heard him say, "But Flitwick is."  
  
She raced down the winding hallways of the school, uttering "Crookshanks" to the Fat Lady (Hermione was Head Girl), and ran up the stairs to the 6th year dormitories. A door on the right had her name on it, and she opened it up to reveal her prefect's room. Light poured in from the large window opposite the door, and her large four-poster bed was neatly made with crimson Gryffindor bedcovers, a crocheted blanket folded up on the edge of it. Ginny sighed and plopped down in a large overstuffed chair, curling her legs up under her. She ran a hand through her flaming red curls and tears started to roll down her freckled cheeks. Balling her fists up and pressing them on her eyes she tried to stop the steady flow, embarrassed that she was still crying about it. She looked out the window, unconsciously remembering back to that fateful day.  
  
*************************  
  
"Ginny, we can't." Draco's smooth-as-honey voice flowed into her ear, and she opened her eyes wide.  
  
"Draco. what do you mean? I don't understand." She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"My father knows, Ginny. You know the consequences of that, don't you? And I promised I wouldn't see you again. I think I convinced him it didn't mean anything." he said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands. This was all too much to take. She had given her whole self to him, the great Draco Malfoy. He had become the one person who meant more to her than everyone in the entire world put together. And now he was leaving her? He couldn't!  
  
"You can't" said Ginny, barley containing the emotion in her voice.  
  
"And why not?" asked Draco, his silver eyes betraying his cool demeanor. "It never would have worked out anyway. think of it. A Weasley and a Malfoy. Our families wouldn't accept it."  
  
"I need you." Ginny whispered.  
  
"I know." was all he had said. Then with one last look, he was gone, leaving Ginny cold in the Eastern Tower.  
  
*************************  
  
Ginny shook her head vigorously, bringing her back to the real world. That memory kept playing over and over in her head "Like a broken record" Ginny said out loud. She blushed and looked around, then remembered that she had her own room. Feeling utterly stupid, she went into her bathroom. Water came on, robes came off, and she stepped into a soothing hot shower. She always did her best thinking in there.  
  
"He must still have feelings for me," She thought to herself, "otherwise he would totally stop looking at me. I catch his glances; I know he still feels like that. What his father doesn't know can't hurt him, right? I should try to get him back. he won't be able to resist."  
  
Content with her resolution, Ginny stepped out of the shower. Then it hit her. Harry. He told her that he wanted her today. Three years ago she would have died for this. Now she was only accepting his proposals because she felt empty without someone needing her, wanting her. Some people called her a slut, but she called herself. dependent. "Right then. First thing, I'll break it off with him."  
  
Dried off and back in her room, she picked out a clean jumper and skirt to wear, then threw on her robes. She looked into the mirror, applying a bit of gloss to her lips and tying her hair into a sloppy bun. Satisfied, she gave herself a once-over and went down to dinner.  
  
*************************  
  
Draco looked at the exquisite form that walked into the Great Hall. Her red hair was piled on her head in a bun, and curly tendrils fell all around her face and eyes. She glanced over at him and their eyes met for a second. Draco wanted to pull his gaze away but Ginny wouldn't let him. She looked at him pointedly across the hall then looked away, taking a seat at her table with Harry on one side and Hermione on the other. It was then that Draco noticed he wasn't the only one looking. For the past year Ginny had not been without a boyfriend, and he knew that half the male population of Hogwarts was clamoring for the next position. He growled softly when he saw Potter put an arm around Ginny, but the growl turned to a smirk as Ginny politely took his hand off of her shoulders. She then started speaking to him very intently, and after a few minutes Potter left the Hall with a pained look on his face, and Hermione followed soon after.  
  
Ginny finished her meal and got up from the table, looking at Draco intently before walking out of the Hall. Curious, he put his fork down and got up, quietly following Ginny down the hallway.  
  
At the first turn he caught up with her, and grabbed her arm rather forcefully. "Just what do you think are you doing?" he asked the short redhead.  
  
"This" said Ginny, and pressed her lips to his. Draco groaned. He couldn't do this. He wasn't allowed. Visions of his father flashed across his mind, and he pushed her away.  
  
"Ginny, I thought we went through this."  
  
"What your father doesn't know can't hurt him, Malfoy."  
  
God, the way she said his name. He loved it when she called him Malfoy. It made her seem like a vixen, and he loved that about her. Damnit, he loved everything about her. Before he could think what he was doing, he had her pressed against the wall, their tongues playing tag with each other and their hands groping. She was moaning his name; his hand was under her shirt.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco spun around. There stood Ron, and before Draco could say anything, a fist was in his face, Ginny screamed, and his world went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*************************  
  
She walked down the hall, her crimson curls wild and windblown from being outside at the game, her cloak pulled tightly around her. Still, in his eyes, she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Their eyes locked, and before he could smile, she scowled and walked down the hallway towards the Gryffindor dormitories. Without thinking, he rushed after her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"I need to speak to you, Weasley."  
  
"What, Malfoy? I'm tired and I have loads of homework, I don't have time for your insults," she said, looking thoroughly irritated and thoroughly delicious.  
  
He sighed in frustration. "You." You look gorgeous. You are exquisite. You are the one person that I am forbidden to have and it kills me. He willed himself to say it. "You. you dropped your quill" he said hurriedly, producing an eagle-feathered quill out of the pocket of his well-tailored robe, knowing full well the she couldn't afford something of that quality.  
  
She knew that, too. "No, I didn't Malfoy. Is this one of your games? Make fun of poor, destitute little Weasley who doesn't have enough money to buy nice quills and robes?" she said, her blush clashing brilliantly with her flaming hair.  
  
"No! No. I. er. do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked, eyeing the crowded hallway and feeling the inquisitive stares.  
  
She started to say no, but then looked up into his silvery-gray eyes. Her own brown ones traveled down his body slowly, to the well-formed chest underneath a dark gray button-down shirt and to the strong legs covered by (obviously expensive) black linen slacks. His robe flowed over it all, held together by a silver serpent clasp with green emerald eyes. After what seemed an eternity, she looked back to his face.  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
He led her up to the East Tower, which would be their meeting place for months to come. There, he whirled her around and kissed her. The kiss was forceful, needy and passionate. She opened her mouth slightly, to protest or to moan he didn't know. Regardless, he used the opportunity to slide his tongue in, and she sighed involuntarily, her hands creeping up to the back of his neck.  
  
"Draco.Draco.Draco.Draco."  
  
*************************  
  
"Draco. Draco. are you up yet?" The plump face of Madam Pomfrey leaned over Draco's fair one.  
  
"What? Buzz off," he said rudely, disappointed that she had awoken him from his pleasant memory. He licked his lips involuntarily.  
  
Poppy frowned. "Well, you have a visitor." She said curtly. Draco watched the door to the infirmary, expecting it to be Pansy or Blaise, one of those girls with the big, watery eyes who were always following him. "And getting thoroughly banged in the process" he thought wickedly. To his surprise, he saw Ginny Weasley enter the room. She saw Draco and her eyes lit up, and she went towards him as fast as she could without seeming desperate.  
  
"I came to see you," she said, aware of Madam Pomfrey watching their every move.  
  
"No kidding," muttered, also eyeing the plump old witch.  
  
"And. Draco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for Ron getting out of control, and." She took a deep breath, unable to go on. She looked into his eyes, hoping he would see what she wanted to say in hers.  
  
He understood. "Ginny, I know you didn't want to mess up my life, but you really did a damn good job of it," he said angrily, for the first time feeling a painful bruise on the left side of his jaw and wincing slightly when it opened and closed.  
  
Ginny sighed. She stared at the man that she had come to love, the man who had promised to protect her from everything. Before she could stop herself, she said it.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Wait a minute. That wasn't supposed to happen at all! He was never supposed to know that! He knew that she needed him; she had told him many times. But love? No! Weasleys didn't love Malfoys! Never! Ah, but you proved that theory wrong. A voice inside of her said.  
  
He stared at her. "Ginny." his thoughts reeled, all sense forgotten. Seeing that Pomfrey had gone into her office, he pulled Ginny down into one quick, sweeping kiss and broke it off before he went out of control with her. "Gin. I can't. I just. can't. You should leave." He said these words quietly, hoping he could let Ginny down gently, and looking into her eyes for that confirmation of understanding. He found none. Instead he saw so much pain and sadness that he had to look away. He could almost hear her heart breaking.  
  
"You bastard." She said, matching his tone. It was like her heart was ripping in two, and she needed to get out of there. "You fucking bastard." She said, a bit louder. A strangled sob escaped her lips, and she ran out of the infirmary, blindly bumping into students milling about in the hallway. All she could think of was getting to her room, of getting away from all the hurt. She turned a corner, and crashed head-on into another girl, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a twist of arms and legs. Ginny hit her head hard on the cold stone floors. "Shit" she said, gathering the books and quills that had spilled all over the floor. A pale hand joined her, and she looked up, meeting silver eyes and long, pale blond waves.  
  
"I'm so sorry," the girl said. "Let me help you." She picked up a quill and a book on Astronomy and handed them to Ginny.  
  
"Oh. it's alright, I guess." Ginny said, looking at the girl properly. She looked so familiar. "What's your name? I haven't seen you around here" Ginny said politely. "Oh, I'm Antonia. Antonia Malfoy."  
  
(A/N: Right, sorry this is a bit short. It's a transition chapter. Just wait, the real fun is about to start!!) 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors Note: ahhhhh I'm sooo sorry I haven't been posting. I'm so busy with exams and everything I just can't seem to find the time to sit down and write! A bad case of writers block doesn't help either. I know exactly where the story is going but I have trouble putting it together! meh. But yeah, after exams are over (which is in like a week) I'll have the next chapter up. I PROMISE!!!!!! *Kisses* 


End file.
